You Found My Life
by Harumia Risa
Summary: Sosok perempuan dingin. Yang terlihat kuat dan tegar. Tapi meski bagaimanapun itu hanyalah topeng. Semua yang terlihat adalah Palsu. Itu adalah Kebohongan. Dan dari itu dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan emosinya muncul ke permukaan. Jika kau menyadarinya, alasannya sangatlah sederhana.Dia sudah cukup muak dengan kehidupannya/RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

Hanya dengan sekali melihat, orang-orang disekelilingnya pasti akan tahu. Ya, tentu saja. Siapa yang tak menyadarinya?

Aura yang tak menyenangkan itu.

Pandangan dingin itu.

Tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata pada orang yang berada disekitarmya, bahwa dia tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk mendekati dirinya. Untuk bergabung dalam kehidupannya.

Sosok perempuan dingin. Yang terlihat kuat dan tegar. Tapi meski bagaimanapun itu hanyalah topeng. Semua yang terlihat adalah Palsu. Itu adalah Kebohongan. Dan dari itu dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan emosinya muncul ke permukaan.

Jika kau menyadarinya, alasannya sangatlah sederhana.

.

.

.

Dia sudah cukup muak dengan kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Dia muak dengan dunia ini.

.

.

.

Karena bagi seorang Haruno Sakura semua kehidupan dan dunianya sudah terhenti sejak ia dilahirkan.

**You Found My Life**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

**Rated T**

**Genre : **Hurt and comfort

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Typo, dll

"Hei, Sasuke, kau lihat perempuan itu?"

"Hn"

"Itu perempuan yang sedang duduk di kursi taman"

"Hn"

"Kau itu mendengarkanku tidak, sih?"

Malas dengan perdebatan yang mungkin akan berlangsung jika dia tetap mengacuhkan bocah kuning berisik yang ada disebelahnya, dengan rasa malas Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya menuju tempat yang Naruto maksud.

Oh, perempuan itu. Perempuan yang tidak jarang dibicarakan oleh kebanyakan siswa di sekolahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sifatnya yang acuh tak acuh pada lingkungan sekitar membuatnya sulit didekati. Bahkan menurut pengetahuan Sasuke, perempuan tersebut tidak memiliki seseorang yang disebut teman. Tapi meski begitu, perempuan tersebut adalah salah satu murid yang pintar, memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata,sekolah dengan mengandalkan beasiswa, bahkan kepintarannya membuat sosok Uchiha Sasuke secara tidak langsung menganggap perempuan tersebut sebagai saingannya.

Setidaknya hanya itulah yang diketahui Sasuke tentang Haruno Sakura.

Dilihatnya dari jendela yang tepat berada diatas Sakura, Sasuke mengira pasti perempuan tersebut sedang mendengarkan musik, sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan saat ini. Hal itu terlihat dari tangannya yang sedang sibuk mengotak-ngatik mp3.

"Sasuke apa kau tahu perempuan itu?"

Kegiatan Sasuke yang sedang memerhatikan sosok Haruno itu harus teralihkan saat sahabat kuningnya membuka suara.

"Ya" Sasuke menjawab dengan mengalihkan kembali wajahnya kepada perempuan tersebut.

"Kenapa ya? Terkadang kalau aku lihat perempuan itu, kesannya dia tidak mau berdekatan dengan orang lain." Naruto masih melanjutkan ucapannya sambil melihat sosok Haruno Sakura keluar jendela.

Heninglah yang menjawab ucapan Naruto. Menyadari teman dihadapannya tidak menanggapi sama sekali, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan berganti memandang Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke, menurutku itu hanya terlihat dari luarnya saja. Terkadang jika aku memperhatikannya dia terlihat err …. Sedikit kesepian"

Lalu Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya pada Naruto

"Ya kau benar"

TEET.. TEET

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menyita seluruh perhatian siswa-siswa Konoha High School termasuk Naruto yang memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap kedepan dan Sasuke yang melepaskan headseat dari telinga kanannya. Sebelum perhatian Sasuke benar-benar teralihkan kepada guru yang baru saja memasuki kelas, Sasuke menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat sebentar keluar jendela hanya unuk mendapati Haruno Sakura berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Anak-anak sekarang buka buku pelajaran kalian halaman 38."

Suara guru yang terdengar membuat Sasuke mencurahkan seluruh konsentrasinya pada guru yang sedang menuliskan rumus-rumus logaritma di papantulis, yang tentu saja membuat hampir setiap murid menghela nafas lelah. Tapi, ini adalah pelajaran kesukaan Sasuke, mana mungkin dia mengeluh,kan?

.

Sasuke sedang berjalan dikoridor. Setelah peajaran berakhir, Anko sensei menyuruh Sasuke untuk membawa tumpukan buku tugas milik kelasnya ke meja kerjanya yang ada diruang guru. Saat Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu ruang guru, Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut perlahan. Berjalan dalam keheningan, Sasuke dengan mantap berjalan menuju meja yang berada diujung ruangan, tepatnya meja disamping jendela. Setelah menyimpan semua buku tugas tersebut diatas meja, Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan ruang guru.

"Uchiha"

Namun sebelum Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkan ruang guru, ada suara yang terlebih dulu memanggilnya.

Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya kearah guru yang memanggilnya. Kurenai Sensei.

"Bisa tolong saya sebentar, Uchiha?" Kurenai sensei membuka suaranya saat Sasuke sudah mendekati gurunya tersebut. Dilihatnya tangan Kurenai sensei yang memegang lembaran kertas yang tidak diketahui Sasuke.

"Tolong bantu saya untuk menyerahkan dokumen ini pada Haruno Sakura di kelas XI-3 dan juga katakan padanya untuk menyerahkan berkas ini besok pagi."

Sasuke menerima dokumen yang ditujukan pada Haruno Sakura nanti. Melihat sedikit apa yang tertera dikertas tersebut. Ah, ternyata dokumen tentang beasiswanya ya.

"Baik bu. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Iya, terimakasih Uchiha."

Sasuke melangahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang guru. Sebenarnya perut Sasuke sudah memberontak ingin mendapat asupan makanan, tapi apa boleh buat, sekarang Sasuke justru mendapat tugas tambahan dari Kurenai Sensei. Mau tidak mau Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dimana Haruno Sakura berada.

Saat sudah berada didepan kelas XI-3. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dikelas tersebut, berusaha menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Namun hasilnya nihil, Sasuke idak menemukan Haruno disana.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menanyakan keberadaan Haruno kepada teman sekelas Haruno yang baru saja akan meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

"Maaf, apa kau melihat Haruno Sakura?"

"Oh, Haruno. Tadi dia baru saja pulang kerumahnya." Jawab perempuan dengan rambut cokelat dicepol dua tersebut.

"Pulang?" Tapi ini kan masih jam pelajaran, pikir Sasuke.

"Ya, keliatannya tadi dia terburu-buru setelah mendapatkan izin dari petugas piket sekolah. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Begitu. Tidak, hanya saja aku harus menyerahkan dokumen ini padanya."

Kalau Haruno tidak ada dan dokumen ini harus diserahkan Haruno besok, bagaimana? Menitipkan dokumen ini pada temannya? Atau menyerahkan sendiri dokumen ini pada Haruno dengan menyusul kerumahnya setelah pelajaran terakhir selesai? Kalau Sasuke memilih opsi pertama terlalu beresiko, bisa jadi orang yang dititipkan tidak langsung memberinya pada Haruno, dan bisa jadi nanti malah Sasuke yang mendapatkan omelan panjang lebar dari senseinya karena tidak bisa menyampaikannya dengan baik.

Kalau memilih opsi kedua, bisa saja sih, hanya saja Sasuke tidak tahu rumah Haruno dimana.

"Apa kau tahu dimana rumah Haruno?" Ya sebaiknya tetap Sasuke saja yang mengantarkannya. Meski bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak ingin mengambil resiko apapun nantinya.

"Ehm, tentu saja. Kalau tidak salah rumah Haruno itu ada di Jalan xxx no xx." Jawab perempuan tersebut sambil memegang dagunya.

"Tenten!"

Dari kejauhan terlihat segerombolan perempuan yang tengah memanggil seseorang. Perempuan yang sedang bersama Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar teriakan tadi, sepertinya perempuan dihadapannyalah yang dimaksud oleh segerombolan perempuan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu err…"

"Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, baiklah Uchiha sampai nanti."

"Ya, terimakasih atas bantuannya."

"Tidak masalah."

Tenten berlari mendekati teman-temannya, Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan bergegas menuju kelas. Rasanya perut Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk diisi.

"Sasuke! Kau lama sekali tau! Darimana saja?"

Suara nan merdu Naruto langsung menyeruak memasuki gendang telinga Sasuke saat pemuda tersebut baru saja memasuki kelasnya. Mendengar suara yang melebihi frekuensi yang bisa diterima oleh telinganya, Sasuke spontan menutupi kedua telinganya sambil mendelik ke arah Naruto yang masih menatapnya sebal.

"Berisik Naruto. Dan sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan berteriak seperti orang kerasukan begitu!"

"Aku tidak akan berteriak tanpa alasan, Teme. Kau yang memulainya duluan!" Naruto memberikan tatapan tajam kepada sahabat didepannya.

"Dan aku tidak merasa telah melakukan 'alasan' yang kau maksud, Dobe." Balas Sasuke tajam.

"Apa kau bilang?" Naruto memberikan death glare terbaiknya.

"Apa kau tuli?" Sasuke tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan Naruto. Dan oh, ayolah Sasuke sedang kelaparan saat ini. Dan disaat yang sangat tepat sahabat kuningnya ini justru mencari masalah dengannya.

"DASAR KA -"

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!" Sentak Hyuuga Neji sebagai ketua kelas mereka. Geram karena melihat pemandangan yang selalu dia dapatkan setiap hari dari pasangan sahabat itu.

Dan teriakan tersebut mampu mengakhiri perdebatan tidak penting diantara mereka.

Tanpa ada yang mau saling melihat, mereka berdua duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing. Sasuke membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan bekal yang sudah disiapkan Ibunya tadi pagi sebelum ia pergi kesekolah. Sedangkan Naruto memainkan ponselnya hanya sekedar untuk bermain game demi mengurangi kekesalannya.

Teman sekelas mereka sudah menganggap hal wajar jika melihat mereka meributkan hal-hal yang tak penting seperti itu dan sudah sama wajarnya saat melihat ketua kelas mereka melerai sambil membentak seperti tadi. Tapi mereka tahu, beberapa menit kemudian mereka akan berbicara seperti biasa lagi.

Sasuke sudah mebuka kotak bekalnya, hanya dengan melihat makanan yang tersaji rasanya air liur miliknya akan segera menetes. Tapi tepat saat Sasuke ingin memasukkan makanannya masuk kedalam mulutnya untuk dicerna ..

TEET.. TET

Bel tanda istirahat berakhir telah berbunyi. Dan, oke tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke kehilangan moodnya. Oh, kenapa disaat dia sedang lapar-laparnya justru bel tersebut malah berbunyi. Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan bel tersebut, namun sayangnya guru untuk pelajaran berikutnya telah measuki kelas, dangan hati tak rela dan mood yang berantakan Sasuke menutup makananya kembali.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan berdampingan masih dengan tampang tidak bersahabat akibat percecokan tadi siang. Diantara keduanya tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, Naruto masih merasa kesal pada Sasuke sedangkan mood Sasuke belum membaik sejak istirahat tadi. Sampai sekarangpun Sasuke belum memasukkan makanan secuilpun untuk perutnya.

Sepertinya Sasuke mulai merasa perih pada perutnya. Hah, sebaiknya nanti saja dia makan saat sudah sampai dirumah. Tapi Sasuke harus kerumah Haruno untuk memberikan dokumen-dokumen yang dititipkannya.

Saat dipersimpangan jalan, Sasuke membelokkan dirinya kearah kanan. Hal itu membuat Naruto mengernyit heran, bukankah seharusnya arah pulang mereka sama tanpa melupakan rumah Naruto tepat berada disamping rumah Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?" Naruto bertanya saat Sasuke belum terlalu jauh dari pendangannya.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku harus menyerahkan dokumen beasiswa ke rumah Haruno." Jawab Sasuke sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Naruto hanya brdiri di persimpangan jalan itu hingga bayangan Sasuke hilang dari pandangannya. Setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju rumahnya.

* * *

Haha melupakan hutang fanfic sebelumnya jadi malah bikin fanfic baru..

errr... enjoying.

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Memangnya kau siapa? Hanya orang asing.

.

Jangan campuri urusanku. Cukup berpura-puralah kau tidak mengetahuinya.

.

Karena aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu…

.

Cukup tinggalkan aku, maka aku akan baik-baik saja.

**You Found My Life**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

**Rated T**

**Genre : **Hurt and comfort

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Typo, dll

'Hah ini menyebalkan. Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang'

Sasuke sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang ada dihadapannya. Masih dengan tujuan kerumah Haruno yang menghalanginya untuk segera sampai dirumah. Sasuke berbelok kearah kanan tepat pada tikungan terakhir. Melihat jalan dan nomor rumah yang tertera, Sasuke mencoba mencocokkannya dengan informasi yang didapatinya tadi siang.

'Jika alamat yang diberikan benar, maka ini memang rumah Haruno.' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke memandangi keseluruhan rumah milik keluarga Haruno tersebut. Rumah yang sederhana tanpa pagar didepannya dengan gaya tradisional. Puas memandang bagian depan rumah Haruno, Sasuke mencoba untuk menekan bel yang berada disamping pintu, namun sebelum niatnya terlaksana tangannya harus terhenti saat Sasuke mendengar suara keributan didalam rumah tersebut.

"Selama ini apa saja yang kau lakukan Hah?"

Suara bentakkan laki-laki terdengar oleh pendengaran Sasuke.

Merasa dirinya akan mengganggu jika bertamu sekarang maka Sasuke memilih untuk diam, berencana akan menunggu keributan itu hingga berhenti atau mungkin penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi didalam.

"Kau pikir aku tidak perlu makan? Lebih baik kau berhenti sekolah dan pergi bekerja untukku!"

"Berhenti sekolah, eh? Dan bekerja untukmu. Aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya, sialan!"

Suara itu terdengar familiar bagi Sasuke, 'Bukankah itu suara milik Haruno?'.

"Apa kau bilang! Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung, kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku kalau perlu mencium kakiku karena aku masih mau merawatmu saat orangtuamu sudah membuangmu."

Berikutnya Sasuke sangat yakin, dia mendengar suara jeritan perempuan tertahan dari dalam rumah tersebut dan selang beberapa detik Sasuke mendengar suara gaduh dan suara langkah kaki berlari mendekati pintu.

SRAAKK!

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat pintu dihadapanya tiba-tiba terbuka. Hal tersebut juga berlaku bagi Sakura yang telah membuka pintu. Menyadari ada orang yang berdiri dihadapannya, Sakura segera menundukkan kepalanya dan berlari menjauhi rumahnya sendiri. Melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya, Sasuke hanya mematung beberapa saat hingga ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah berlari menyusul Sakura, entah untuk apa. Yang pasti bukan untuk menyerahkan dokumen yang harus ia berikan pada Sakura karena mendadak Sasuke lupa akan tugasnya tersebut.

"Kembali kesini kau bocah!"

Bahkan Sasuke tidak menghiraukan suara yang mengganggunya tersebut.

.

Sasuke berhenti berlari saat ia matanya menangkap sosok perempuan berambut pink sedang duduk di ayunan yang berada disebuah taman kecil. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja Sasuke tadi mengikuti Sakura hingga dia berhenti ditempat tersebut. Sasuke merasa ada dorongan kuat untuk mendekati sosok tersebut, hanya saja ia merasa tidak memiliki urusan yang jelas jika mendekatinya sekarang.

'oh benar, bukankah aku harus menyerahkan dokumen itu? Aku lupa'

Dengan memiliki tujuan tersebut, Sasuke mencoba mendekati ayunan yang sedang diduduki Haruno tersebut. Merasa ada seseorang yang mendekat, Sakura segera mengangkat wajahnya dan tepat pada saat itu matanya bertatapan dengan mata onyx dihadapannya. Sakura segera menyadari bahwa pria dihadapannya sekarang adalah sosok yang sama dengan pria yang berada didepan rumahnya barusan. Dan jika Sakura melihat seragam yang dipakai oleh pria tersebut, Sakura yakin bahwa pria tersebut masih satu sekolah dengannya.

Merasa dirinya akan ditanyai macam-macam oleh pria dihadapannya, Sakura dengan cepat berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Maaf"

Namun niatnya berubah saat telinga Sakura menangkap suara pria tersebut. Sakura berhenti melangkahkan kainya dan menengokkan kepalanya ke samping tempat Sasuke berada. Tatapan matanya berkata bahwa jelas ia tidak ingin diganggu.

Saat Sakura menatap Sasuke, Sasuke mencoba menelusuri raut wajah Sakura yang menurut prediksinya mungkin akan ada jejak air mata disana. Namun Sasuke segera menyadari bahwa tidak ada bekan tetesan air mata disana, raut wajahnya tetap tenang seolah tidak ada yang terjadi beberaa waktu lalu.

"Ada apa?"

Karena bosan dengan keheningan yang berlangsung, Sakura membuka suara untuk mengetahui maksud pria dihadapannya tersebut.

"Aku mendapat tugas dari Kurenai Sensei untuk memberikan ini padamu dan kau harus mengembalikannya besok pagi."

Sasuke mengatakannya sambil menyerahkan dokumen tersebut kepada Haruno. Sakura melihat dokumen tersebut dan segera mengambilnya dari tangan Sasuke. Setelah Sakura mengambil dokumen tersebut Sakura berniat untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu, namun lagi-lagi niatnya harus gagal saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tadi, ada apa dirumahmu?" Suaranya terdengar hati-hati.

Sakura yang merasa pertanyaan tersebut hanya akan membuat dunia luar mengetahui kebenarannya hanya menatap Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Lupakan apa yang kau lihat dan yang kau dengar. Jangan campuri urasanku cukup bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak melihat apapun."

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Sakura, Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri ditaman kecil itu.

Meski bagaimanapun Sakura tidak akan mengijinkan orang lain mengetahui kehidupannya, meski sebenarnya didalam lubuk hatinya dia membutuhkan pertolongan dari seseorang.

.

"Aku pulang."

Sasuke membuka sepatunya dan menyimpannya di rak tepat disebelah kanan pintu. Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya hanya untuk sekedar meneguk air yang ada didalam kulkas. Haus rasanya setelah beberpa menit berjalan.

"Loh Sasuke sudah pulang ya?"

Suara lembut keibuan tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sasuke saat sudah memasuki dapur. Dilihatnya sosok perempuan bersurai hitam sepunggung yang memiliki mata onyx seperti dirnya sedang memasak.

"Iya bu."

Sasuke melirik sedikit kearah panci yang ada diatas kompor, sepertinya ibu tersayangnya sedang memasak sup tomat kesukaannya. Ternyata benar, sosok Ibu pasti akan selalu memahami apa yang diinginkan anaknya tanpa anak tersebut mengatakannya secara langsung. Akibat siang tadi Sasuke belum memakan apapun , sekarang perutnya berbunyi kecil melihat masakan sang ibu.

Setelah puas melirik makanan buatan Uchiha Mikoto tersebut, Sasuke segera mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air kedalamnya, tanpa menunggu lama air dalam gelas tersebut sudah tandas setelah diminum oleh Sasuke.

"Oh ya bu, maaf karena pulang terlambat tanpa memberitahu."

"hm, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tadi Naruto mampir kesini untuk memberitahu. Dan sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi kekamarmu dan pergi mandi. Tuh badanmu sudah bau begitu." Mikoto mengucapkannya sambil menutup hidungnya dan mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya.

Sasuke yang merasa sedikit tersinggung mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mencium bau badannya sendiri.

"Bau darimana bu? Wangi begini dibilang bau."

"Kau ini, sudah cepat mandi sekarang atau ibu tidak akan mengijinkan kau untuk makan malam."

"iya, iya." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Mikoto hanya unuk memberikan kesupan kecil di pipi sang ibu. Meski terlihat dingin diluar sebenarnya Sasuke termasuk orang yang menyayangi keluarganya termasuk sang ibu yang telah berjasa merawatnya dari ia lahir hingga sekarang.

Sedangkan Mikoto yang mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut dari putra bungsunya hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Walaupun putranya terlihat sudah besar dan dewasa, tapi sebenarnya putranya merupakan anak yang masih suka bersikap manja dihadapannya dan Mikoto suka putranya yang seperti itu.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai baju, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Memejamkan maanya sesaat mengingat kejadian tadi sore dengan Haruno Sakura. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Pikiran seperti itu masih setia bertengger diotaknya.

'Apa itu artinya, sebenarnya Haruno seudah tidak mempunyai orangtua lagi? Dibuang? Apa benar? Lalu siapa yang tadi bersama Haruno didalam rumahnya?'

Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang basah dengan tanggannya, merasa pusing dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"SACHAAAAANNNN"

BRAAKK!

Bersamaan dengan suara teriakan dan pintu kamar Sasuke yang didobrak dangan tidak elitnya, Sosok pria jangkung dengan rambut panjang yang diikat dibelakang pundaknya ikut memasuki kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke yang memang dari awalnya sedang melamun atau memikirkan seseorang sontak kaget mengetahui pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan cara seperti itu.

"Sasuke ayo makan malam. Ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu."

"Kak Itachi sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan masuk ke kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu. Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan nama menjijikan itu."

"Loh memangnya kenapa?"

Itachi Uchiha hanya merasa senang jika dia berhasil menggonda adik kesayangannya itu. Oh ayolah, itachi selalu muak melihat wajah adiknya yang datar-datar saja.

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Itachi, sasuke berjalan melewati Itachi menuju meja makan tempat kedua orangtuanya sedang menunggu. Sedangkan Itachi yang dilewatinya mengikuti Sasuke daribelakang sambil terkiki geli karena melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang badmood tersebut.

"Aku mendengarmu kak."

* * *

HEH? ADA 6 REVIEW? SENENG BANGET LOH HAHAHAHA

Kaget juga pas pagi-pagi lagi makan sambil cek e-mail ada pemberitahuan review buat fic ini, dan itu buat saya jadi guling guling ga karuan sampe ditanya sama orangtua kenapa hahaha

Tapi, seriously aku seneng banget atas reviewnya, gara-gara itu saya jadi ngebut lanjutin chapter keduanya.

Masih pendek karena masih awal-awal, disini mungkin interaksi antara Sasuke dan Sakuranya masih sedikit yaahh hanya sebagai pengantarnya.

So, RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Semuanya masih terasa sama.

.

Ya, semuanya.

.

Tapi ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang berusaha untuk berada disisiku?

.

.

.

**You Found My Life**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

**Rated T**

**Genre : **Hurt and comfort

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Typo, dll

.

.

.

Masih dipagi yang cerah, Sasuke melakukan aktivitas rutinnya di pagi hari. Jam dinding dirumahnya masih menunjukan jam enam pagi, cukup hanya untuk jogging disekitar kompleknya sebelum bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolah jam delapan nanti. Sasuke sedang menggunakan sepatu olahraganya saat bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Tahu siapa yang bertamu kerumahnya pagi-pagi begini, Sasuke langsung mengalungkan anduk putihnya dileher dan berjalan kedepan untuk membuka pintu.

"Yo, Sasuke. Sudah siap?"

Naruto memang akan selalu berkunjung kerumahnya pada pagi hari untuk jogging bersama.

"Hn"

Setelah menutup pintu rumahnya Sasuke dan Naruto berlari berdampingan. Sesekali mereka disapa oleh tetangga yang memang mengenal mereka. Komplek yang mereka tinggali memang tidak begitu luas, namun komplek ini memiliki taman kecil dibagian pusatnya. Biasanya pada hari libur banyak warga komplek yang bersantai disana terutama pada sore hari hanya untuk sekedar menikmati udara di sore hari atau melihat anak-anak kecil yang berlarian kesana kemari, dan taman itulah yang selalu Sasuke dan Naruto jadikan tempat istirahat setelah jogging mengelilingi komplek.

"Hah, lelahnya" Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya direrumputan taman tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke duduk dengan memanjangkan kakinya disamping Naruto sambil sesekali meneguk air yang ada dibotolnya. Masih dengan keadaan untuk mengatur nafas agar normal kembali, Sasuke memandang langit yang mulai berwarna karena ulah sang matahari yang akan muncul.

"Hei Sasuke" Naruto memanggil Sasuke masih dengan posisinya yang terbaring diatas rumput.

"Hn"

"Kemarin sore kau kemana dulu?"

Hening. Sasuke masih memandang langit, seolah-olah dia tidak pernah merasa bosan memandangnya.

"Aku pergi kerumah Haruno."

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya. Merasa heran, untuk apa sahabatnya itu pergi kerumah Haruno. "Oh, memangnya ada urusan apa?"

Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring seperti Naruto. Mungkin dia lelah dengan posisi kepala mengadah keatas untuk memandang langit. "Aku harus menyerahkan dokumen beasiswanya, Kurenai-sensei memintaku untuk memberikannya."

Dan Naruto hanya ber-oh ria.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" setelah suasana menjadi hening sesaat Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Bukannya Sasuke tidak mendengar atau berpura-pura tidak mendengar hanya saja yah agak canggung juga untuk menceritakan apa yang sedang mengganggunya saat ini.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada Naruto, tentang sesuatu yang terjadi pada Haruno. Hanya saja Sasuke merasa bahwa Haruno Sakura memang berniat untuk menyembunyikan semuanya, tentang hal yang terjadi padanya dari orang lain. Seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang akan menjaganya dari dunia luar.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi." Dengan alasan itu Sasuke tetap mempertahankan sesuatu yang juga mungkin dipertahankan oleh Haruno Sakura.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke hanya melirik temannya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, lalu matanya kembali menatap langit yang sudah hampir cerah. Naruto tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu sahabatnya. Berteman selama bertahun-tahun dengan Sasuke sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk mengetahui jika ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya. Hanya saja Naruto tidak akan memaksa jika memang Sasuke tak berniat untuk menceritakannya. Naruto tahu, Sasuke juga memiliki hal yang privasi bagi dirinya, dimana orang-orang tidak perlu mengetahuinya, termasuk dirinya. Toh jika Sasuke memang perlu untuk mengatakannya dia pasti sudah menceritakannya, yah meski harus dengan sedikit desakan.

"Tapi kau tahu kan? Jika ada yang mengganggumu kau bisa bercerita padaku."

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang melirikkan mata kearah Naruto beberapa saat. Lalu kembali menatap langit.

"Hn, aku tahu."

Ya, Sasuke tahu jika sahabatnya bisa diandalkan. Meskipun kepribadiannya yang selalu berisik dan tidak bisa bersikap tenang, Naruto selalu bisa membuat dirinya menceritakan segala sesuatu yang memang sedang mengganggunya. Hanya saja untuk masalah yang satu ini Sasuke tidak –belum- bisa membaginya kepada Naruto. Selain karena hal yang diyakininya belum terbukti, Sasuke tidak bisa menceritakan hal yang masih simpang siur bagi dirinya sendiri.

Naruto membangkitkan dirinya dan melihat jam yang ada dipergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang. Lihat, sekarang sudah jam 7. Dan mata pelajaran pertama kan Matematika, Kakashi sensei. Aku tidak ingin dihukum karena telat."

Dengan pemberitahuan Naruto, Sasuke juga membangkitkan dirinya dengan bantuan uluran tangan dari Naruto yang memang sudah berdiri dan segera mereka berjalan menuju rumah mereka.

"Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong Kakashi Sensei juga kan selalu telat. Jadi kurasa tidak ada masalah jika hanya telat beberapa menit." Naruto membuka percakapan diperjalanan mereka.

"Itu jika dihari biasanya, tapi berbeda jika hari ini ada kuis."

Seketika Naruto membelalakkan matanya. "APA? HARI INI ADA KUIS?"

Suara delapan oktaf Naruto tersampaikan dengan sangat baik oleh pendengaran Sasuke yang segera menjaga jarak dari sahabatnya seraya mendelikkan matanya pada Naruto.

"Tapi aku sama sekali belum belajar. Bagaimana ini? Sasuke?"

Sasuke dengan cueknya hanya menatap jalan didepannya. "Itu bukan urusanku."

"HEEE" Dan Naruto mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke jangan begitu dong, nanti kau beri aku contekan yaaa?" Naruto menunjukkan tatapan pupy eyes nya pada Sasuke.

Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan mempan dengan tatapan itu.

"Tidak akan."

"Sasuke ayolah"

"Tidak."

"Sasu- "

"Tidak."

"Aku kan belum menyelesaikan ucapanku."

Dan perjalanan pulang mereka ditemani dengan permintaan Naruto agar Sasuke ingin memberikan contekan padanya.

.

Saat ini Sasuke masih memandang taman yang tepat berada disamping kelasnya. Rasanya hari ini ia terlalu malas untuk berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang berlangsung. Mungkin karena sudah mendekati akhir pelajaran dan pelajaran yang berlangsung adalah pelajaran yang membosankan, Naruto juga sudah meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

TEET…. TEETT

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini selesai. Kalian bisa pulang, hati-hati dijalan anak-anak."

Sasuke segera merapihkan alat tulisnya dan memasukkan buku pelajaran kedalam tasnya. Saat melihat buku tebal yang ada ditasnya, Sasuke ingat untuk segera mengembalikan buku Sains tebal itu ke perpustakaan. Setelah selesai membereskan semua alat tulisnya, Sasuke segera bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Naruto untuk membangunkannya.

"Hei Naruto bangun." Sasuke melakukannya seraya mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto dengan sedikit keras.

"Nngghh… Oh Sasuke, sudah mau pulang ya?" Naruto masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya disekitarnya.

"Hn, tapi aku akan ke perpustakaan dulu."

"Oh, oke. Kalau begitu nanti kau pulang duluan saja. Aku ada latihan bola dulu."

"Hn."

Dan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Aneh, padahal sekarang belum terlalu sore, tapi sekolah sudah terasa sepi. Mungkin hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih berkeliling disekitar sekolah, entah untuk ekskul atau hal lainnya. Saat pintu perpustakaan sudah didepan mata, Sasuke segera memasukkan dirinya kedalam ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku tersebut. Dirinya sempat terkejut saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Haruno Sakura yang sepertinya sedang mendata buku-buku diperpustakaan mereka tersebut.

Hanya sekilas, dan Sasuke segera menuju ke meja peminjaman untuk mengembalikan buku yang sudah seminggu dipinjamnya. Saat penjaga sudah mencap kartu peminjaman Sasuke, Sasuke segera menyimpan buku tersebut ke rak yang seharusnya. Saat dalam perjalanan menuju rak yang dituju Sasuke menangkap suara penjaga perpustakaan berbicara pada Sakura.

"Haruno, apakah sudah selesai?"

"Hm, sudah."

"Kalau begitu bisa tolong simpan buku-buku itu ke rak yang ada diujung sana ya!"

"Baik."

"Eh tapi rasanya buku ini terlalu banyak, dan ada beberapa buku yang harus diletakkan di rak yang paling atas, ehhmm … Oh Uchiha bisa kemari sebentar?"

Sasuke yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera kembali saat buku yang dipinjamnya sudah aman berada ditempatnya. Saat itu Sasuke melihat Haruno Sakura yang sepertinya sedikit terkejut mengetahui keberadaannya diperpustakaan ini.

"Bisakah kau membantu Haruno untuk menyimpan buku-buku ini dirak yang ada di ujung sana."

Setelah melihat rak yang dituju, Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Oh baguslah. Kalau begitu aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalau sudah selesai tolong kunci pintunya, dan titipkan kunci itu kepada penjaga sekolah, kunci perpustakaan aku simpan diatas meja peminjaman."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, penjaga perpustakaanpun meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura didalamnya.

"Bisakah kau membawa tumpukan buku yang ada dihadapanmu?" Suara Sakura masuk kedalam lingkup pendengaran Sasuke.

"Hn."

Mereka berdua melangkah menuju rak yang dimaksud oleh penjaga tadi. Hanya hening yang menemani kegiatan mereka karena memang diantara mereka sepertinya tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. Saat Sasuke akan meletakkan buku yang terakhir kedalam rak -

"Uchiha?"

\- Suara Sakura memasuki pendengarannya.

Sebagai balasan Sasuke hanya menolehkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Masalah yang kemarin kau lihat, bisakah kau lupakan?" Sakura mengatakannya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada rak buku.

Sasuke hanya bingung harus menjawab apa. Karena disisi lain Sasuke juga ingin tahu persoalan apa yang sedang dihadapi oleh gadis disebelahnya ini.

"Kenapa?" Akhirnya hanya jawaban seperti itu yang terpikirkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya. Hanya cukup diam." Sakura mulai beranjak dari tempatnya barusan menuju tasnya yang berada di salah satu meja yang ada diperpustakaan tersebut.

"Kalau hanya itu, kau sudah memintanya kemarin. Kenapa harus dikatan lagi?" Sasuke langsung menuju meja peminjaman untuk mengambil kunci yang berada disana.

"Kurasa sikapku kemarin saat memintanya tidak terlalu sopan." Sedangkan Sakura langsung menuju pintu keluar.

Tak ada balasan dari Sasuke, sedikit terbesit didalam pikirannya bahwa mungkin sosok gadis dihadapannya ini tidak sedingin yang ia pikirkan, meskipun begitu masih terlihat bahwa dia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mendukungnya. Saat ini Sasuke sudah selesai mengunci pintu perpustakaan dan berniat mencari penjaga sekolah, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Sakura memanggilnya.

"Sebaiknya aku saja yang mengembalikkan kunci itu. Aku tahu dimana penjaga sekolah berada sekarang."

Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura dengan datar dan memberikan kunci itu pada Sakura. Sebenarnya sih Sasuke ingin dia yang memberikan kunci itu, tapi ya sudahlah lagipula Sakura yang menginginkannya.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku hari ini." Dan dengan ucapan itu Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi sosok Sasuke.

Setelah sosok Sakura menghilang dari pandangannya, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah, saat sedang berjalan dikoridor perpustakaan, Sasuke melihat sosok Naruto yang tak jauh dihadapannya sedang melihat dirinya.

"Oh kupikir kau sudah pulang. Ada urusan apa?" Naruto terlihat sedang membenarkan letak tas miliknya dipunggung.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau sudah selesai?" Mereka berdua berjalan keluar gedung sekolah.

"Hm, tak kusangka latihannya lebih cepat berakhir."

Saat sedang berjalan dekat gerbang dengan Naruto, Sasuke melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang. Melihat sosoknya membuat Sasuke kembali memikirkan gadis pemilik rambut soft pink itu.

* * *

**HEI 15 REVIEW. 15 REVIEW LOOOHHHHHH!**

**aaahhhhhhh MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW CERITA ABAL-ABAL INI. REVIEW KALIAN JADI PENYEMANGAT AKUUUUUUU. #PELUKSATUSATU**

**chapter ini mungkin ga terlalu panjang, tapi saya selalu ngusahain agar kalian puas. semoga chapter ini ga mengecewakan.**

**ohiya aku juga minta maaf kalau disini terlalu banyak scene Sasuke sama sahabatnya daripada sama Sakura. soalnya kedepannya peran Naruto juga membantu disini, yang ada friendship nya juga sih.**

**Terus fic ini emang lebih banyak menggunakan sudut pandang Sasuke, abis saya bosen setiap baca fic banyaknya pake sudut pandang Sakura.**

**terus cuman perasan aku aja atau disini Sakura keliatannya kaya tsundere sih?**

**hehe**

**RnR? Please**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang mungkin orang lain sebut rumah. Rasanya Sakura merasa tak cocok menyebut tempat itu sebagai rumah dan sebenarnya Sakura sudah merasa malas untuk kembali kesana. Saat Sakura sudah menginjakkan kakinya didalam rumah, mendadak Sakura merasakan sakit dikepalanya diakibatkan oleh seseorang yang menjabak rambutnya dengan sangat keras.

"Akh!" Sakura meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha memegang tangan orang yang menjabak rambutnya untuk menahan rasa sakitnya dan agar orang tersebut melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada rambut Sakura.

"Darimana saja kau bocah? Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa? Kau masih ingat waktu, kan?"

Sakura hanya diam, tidak memiliki niatan sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau diam? Sudah tidak punya mulut lagi untuk menjawab? Oh, iya, kau tahu saat ini aku sedang membutuhkan uang untuk bersenang-senang tapi uangku sudah habis. Apakah kau punya uang, hm?"

Masih dengan menjambak rambut Sakura, pria dengan mulut berbau alkohol itu mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapan Sakura.

"Cih, meskipun aku mempunyai uang, aku tidak sudi untuk memberikannya padamu."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Apakah kau sudah mulai tuli, tua Bangka!"

"KAU - "

Dengan sekuat tenaga pria itu menampar Sakura dengan keras, menimbulkan suara debaman yang sangat keras saat tubuh Sakura bertemu dengan lantai kayu rumahnya.

"Aku sudah cukup berbaik hati selama ini bocah. Dan untuk kali ini kau sudah menghilangkan batas kesabaranku."

Pria tersebut memaksa Sakura untuk berdiri dengan menarik rambutnya.

"Aku tahu harus membawamu kemana untuk membuatmu jera dengan sikapmu. Setidaknya akupun bisa mendapatkan uang dari sana."

Dengan menyeringai, pria berambut hitam panjang tergerai itu menyeret Sakura menuju pintu keluar.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

.

.

.

**You Found My Life**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

**Rated T**

**Genre : **Hurt and comfort

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Typo, dll

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berjalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Tidak begitu banyak percakapan yang mereka berdua lakukan, karena sepertinya, keduanya sedang sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri.

Terlihat Naruto seperti selalu mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke, hanya saja selalu diurungkan niatnya tersebut, hingga akhirnya Sasuke mulai melihat gelagat sahabatnya yang aneh.

"Ada apa?" Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk memancing percakapan diantara mereka.

"Eh? Ada apa, apanya?" Naruto yang masih menimbang-nimbang antara memberitahu Sasuke atau tidak justru dikagetkan dengan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke masih dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. "Gelagatmu aneh."

"Eh, aneh apanya? Biasa saja kok."

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya. "Jika ada yang ingin dikatakan, katakana saja."

Naruto mencoba mencerna perkataan Sasuke, yah sepertinya Naruto lupa bahwa Sahabat disampingnya ini tidak mudah ditipu. Sampai akhirnya, Naruto mencoba memberanikan diri. Meskipun mungkin pertanyaannya ini akan sedikit mengejutkan sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya saat dikoridor tadi, aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Haruno. Semuanya."

Saat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan perasaan tidak nyaman, Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Dilihatnya lampu jalan masih berwarna merah untuk pejalan kaki.

"Hn."

"Kau marah?"

"Untuk? Lagipula aku tahu kalau kau ada disana." 'Aku diam karena aku tahu kau pasti bisa menjaga rahasia ini, Dobe' Lanjut Sasuke dalam hati

"Eh? Oh kau tahu ya? Lalu apa Haruno punya masalah dan hanya kau saja yang mengetahuinya?" Naruto mencoba lebih berani untuk bertanya.

"Ya, sebenarnya tidak juga. Aku tidak tahu dia punya masalah apa."

"Oh jadi begitu ya."

"Tapi Naruto, kau tahukan? Kau harus mrahasiakan ini?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke dan menunjukkan cengirannya. "Tentu saja."

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan saat lampu penyebrangan berubah warna menjadi hijau.

.

"Sachan kau ada didalam?"

Itachi memasuki kamar Sasuke saat Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Kak, sudah kukatakan berapa kali, ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

Namun perkataan Sasuke sepertinya hanya masuk telinga kanan dan langsung keluar ke telinga kiri bagi Itachi.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Itachi melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh adiknya.

"Tidak begitu. Ada apa?"

"Ibu menyuruhku untuk membeli sesuatu di supermarket dan aku tidak mau pergi sendiri. Pasti merepotkan jika membawa semua belanjaan sendiri" Setelah puas melihat kegiatan adiknya, Itachi mendudukkan dirinya dikasur Sasuke.

"Hah, kakak ini bukan anak kecil, pergilah sendiri."

"Oh aku bisa pergi sendiri, tapi aku tidak akan membelikan tomat. Ibu bilang persedian tomatmu habis."

Skak mate.

Sasuke berhenti menggerakkan alat tulisnya, sesaat melihat kearah kakaknya yang sedang menyeringai dengan pandangan menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu keluar sekarang, aku akan menyusul."

Dengan senyum kemenangan, Itachi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Hh, menyenangkan sekali menggoda sang adik tercinta.

"Ibu aku dan Sasuke pergi dulu." Itachi mengatakannya sebelum keluar dari rumah sedangkan Sasuke sudah berdiri didepan pagar rumah mereka.

"Iya, hati-hati." Mikoto menjawab dari dalam rumah.

Setelah memastikan pintu rumah tertutup, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya di depan pagar. Saat Itachi sudah berada didepannya, Sasuke juga melangkahkan kakinya menuju supermarket.

Ya, bisa dibilang supermarket yang dimaksud Ibunya tidak begitu jauh dari daerah komplek milik mereka, mungkin hanya sekitar 30 menit jika berjalan. Lagipula sebelumnya Sasuke sudah mengusulkan kepada kakaknya untuk memanggil taksi, tapi kakak tersayangnya justru menolak dengan alasan pengiritan.

"Sasuke?" Itachi membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

"Hn"

"Kau ini. Tanggapanmu dingin sekali." Itachi menghela nafas mendramatisir.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menolehkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat Itachi yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Begini, kau tahu keluarga Yamanaka?"

Sasuke mencoba mengingat nama keluarga yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Itachi barusan. Oh, keluarga yang memiliki toko bunga diujung komplek mereka.

"Ya, aku tahu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kepala keluarga Yamanaka sekarang sedang membutuhkan karyawan untuk toko bunganya. Katanya, belakangan ini tokonya semakin ramai dan banyak yang meminta kirim antar bunga. Sedangkan karyawan ditempatnya sekarang hanya ada tiga orang termasuk putri Yamanaka sendiri."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, Dia memintaku untuk mencari karyawan tambahan untuk tokonya."

Sasuke mendelik kearah Itachi. "Oh, jadi maksudmu kau memintaku untuk menjadi karyawan di toko bunga Yamanaka begitu?"

Itachi menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Benar! Wah kau ternyata sangat peka ya?"

"Dalam mimpimu! Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya." Dan Sasuke mempercepat langkah kakinya meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang tawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei Sasuke." Itachi berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau ini malah dibawa serius." Itachi mengatakannya masih sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit. Ya ampun, mudah sekali untuk menggoda adiknya ini.

"Tidak lucu." Sasuke membalasnya dengan sinis.

"Oke. Jadi sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mencarikan karyawan itu. Putri pemilik bunga tersebut siapa ya namanya? Eng.. oh Yamanaka Ino, menginginkan karyawan perempuan dan seumuran dengannya atau seumuran denganmu, karena dua karyawan yang lainnya itu laki-laki dan bisa dibilang lebih tua darinya. Katanya dia sering bosan kalau tidak ada teman mengobrol."

"Dan kau pikir aku punya teman perempuan yang kau maksud?"

Itachi menolehkan-lagi-kepalanya kearah Sasuke. "Benar. Kau kan memiliki banyak fangirl disekolahmu, mungkin saja kau bisa merekerut salah satu diantara mereka yang memang ingin bekerja sampingan."

"Lupakan saja. Aku tidak punya." Dan Sasuke meninggalkan-lagi-Itachi yang sedang menahan tawanya masuk ke supermarket.

.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang menunggu diluar Suermarket, sedangkan Itachi sedang membayar belanjaan mereka. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar supermarket. Ini memang sudah malam jadi tidak aneh jika jalanan sudah sepi begini, ditambah letak supermarket yang memang tidak begitu dekat dengan jalan utama.

"Lepaskan!"

Sasuke seperti mendengar suara teriakan tertahan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan saat melihat kearah yang tidak begitu jauh dari supermarket, disana terlihat samar-samar karena tempat tersebut tidak terkena lampu jalan, seorang perempuan yang dipaksa memasuki mobil yang ada disamping jalan.

Itachi yang sudah selesai mebayar belanjaan mereka segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke ayo pulang."

Namun Sasuke tidak menanggapi dan tetap memperhatikan kejadian tersebut. Itachi yang tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Sasuke, mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Itachi pun mulai memahami situasi yang ada dihadapannya. Dan saat kedua orang tersebut terkena sorotan lampu, Sasuke terperanjat mengetahui siapa perempuan yang sedang dipaksa memasuki mobil tersebut. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera berlari menuju kedua orang tersebut.

"Oy Sasuke. Mau kemana? Itu berbahaya. Hei Sasuke!" Itachi yang melihat tingkah Sasuke langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi penggilan darurat. Setelah selesai Itachi segera menyusul Sasuke dan meninggalkan belanjaannya didepan supermarket.

Sasuke yang sudah berada didepan kedua orang tersebut, "Hei apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Pria yang sebelah tangannya tadi sedang membekap mulut perempuan yang sedang membelakakan matanya melihat Sasuke, segera menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Siapa kau bocah?"

"Lepaskan dia." Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan pria tersebut, Sasuke menatap pria tersebut dengan tajam dan dingin. Dan sepertinya hal tersebut sedikit berhasil saat pegangan pada perempuan tersebut mengendur.

Kesempatan tersebut tidak disia-siakan oleh perempuan yang ada dalam bekapan pria jangkung tersebut. Perempuan tersebut segera mengggit tangan dan menginjak kaki pria tersebut, sehingga dia terbebas dan segera menjauhi pria tersebut.

"Ugrh, bocah sialan! Kemari kau!"

Mengetahui Pria tersebut akan mengejarnya, peremuan tersebut segera berlari menjauh meskipun dengan tertatih-tatih. Namun jalan pria tersebut terhalang oleh badan tegap Sasuke yang mendadak ada dihadapannya, sedangkan perempuan tersebut bertubrukan dengan badan tegap Itachi.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini karena aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku hanya untuk orang sepertimu." Sasuke masih memberikan tatapan mebunuh kepada pria tersebut.

"Heh, kau pikir kau siapa bocah! Berani menghalangi ja-"

Namun pria tersebut tidak berhasil melanjutkan ucapannya saat mendengar bunyi sirine polisi yang kian mendekat.

"Orochimaru, kita harus cepat. Sudah tidak perlu urusi mereka."

"Cih." Dan dengan itu Orochimaru meninggalkan Sasuke dengan meninggalkan pesan "Kau akan terima balasannya bocah tengik."

Sasuke segera menuju kearah kakaknya dan perempuan tersebut. Terlihat bahwa sepertinya perempuan tersebut memiliki cukup banyak luka disekitar tangan dan kakinya.

Itachi masih tetap berusaha menjaga perempuan dihadapannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Namun sepertinya hal tersebut tidak berhasil dijawab oleh perempuan tersebut karena beberapa saat setelahnya perempuan tersebut sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hey!" Itachi kaget saat mengetahui bahwa beban perempuan tersebut semakin berat.

"Kita harus segera membawanya kerumah." Sasuke memberi usulan pada kakkanya.

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat didepan mereka.

Sasuke menggendong perempuan tersebut dipunggungnya dan segera berlari kearah taksi sedangkan Itachi mengambil belanjaan mereka yang ada di depan supermarket dan berjalan memasuki taksi.

* * *

**HAHAHA 24 REVIEW? MAKASIH BANGET. KALIAN BENER-BENER #MENGHAPUS AIR MATA.**

**DAN CHAPTER 4 UDAH UPDATE HORE. Semoga bisa mengobati penantian kalian hehe. Oh iya sekedar untuk pemberitahuan. Saya akan mengupdate setiap chapter selanjutnya dalam jangka waktu seminggu!(Ga akan lebih dari seminggu) Karena ya ini salah saya juga karena mengpublish cerita yang belum selesai. Maaf-maaf ya. dan emang cerita ini alurnya lambat. tapi sih aku punya planing crita ini ga akan lebih dari 10 chapter. hehe **

**RnR? please**


	5. Chapter 5

Tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan?

.

Bukan tanpa alasan, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengijinkan seseorang untuk mengenalku.

.

Aku mohon mengertilah.

.

Karena aku hanya takut.

.

Akan kehilangan dan ditinggalkan lagi.

.

.

.

**You Found My Life**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

**Rated T**

**Genre : **Hurt and comfort

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Typo, dll

.

.

.

Itachi dengan terburu-buru segera membuka pintu rumahnya dengan cukup keras, sampai membuat penghuni rumah berjengit kaget atas perbuatannya. Dan sesosok wanita cantik yang tak termakan usia menghampiri Itachi dengan perasaan was-was.

"Ya ampun Itachi. Kenapa membuka pintu sekeras itu?"

"Ibu, tadi - "

Perkataan Itachi terhenti saat Mikoto membelalakkan matanya melihat anak bungsunya membawa seorang perempuan dengan luka yang masih menganga dan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ada apa ini, Sasuke? Cepat bawa dia kedalam."

Dengan sigap Sasuke membawa perempuan dalam gendongannya kekamar tamu kediaman Uchiha. Saat Sasuke sudah membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur, Itachi sedang menelepon dokter pribadi keluarganya dan Mikoto yang membawa baskom berisi air dengan handuk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Sasuke, Itachi?"

Mikoto menanyakan hal tersebut sambil mengelap beberapa luka yang terkena noda tanah dan mengelap darah kering disekitar lukanya.

Sedangkan yang ditanya masih menormalkan nafas dan detak jantungnya, terutama Sasuke. Dan sepertinya Mikoto tidak begitu menunggu jawaban dari kedua anaknya karena terlalu sibuk membersihkan luka pada tubuh yang saat ini ada dihadapannya.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan perempuan yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri itu. Matanya sekejappun tidak meninggalkan sosok perempuan tersebut. Sosok perempuan yang tidak begitu dikenalnya namun mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke memikirkannya, Haruno Sakura.

Itachi yang sudah mulai mengatasi keterkejutannya, sekarang sedang mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang terletak tidak jauh disamping tempat tidur. Hei, orang mana yang tidak akan terkejut melihat kejadian barusan. Meski bagaimanapun ini pengalaman pertamanya.

Dilihat sosok Sasuke yang masih berdiri disamping ibu mereka. Terlihat jelas raut wajah cemas yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke pada perempuan dihadapannya.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit mereka terdiam, sesosok pelayang datang kedalam kamar tersebut dengan membawa dokter yang sudah dipanggil oleh Itachi tadi. Bahkan Sasuke dan Mikoto terkejut atas kehadiran dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha tersebut, pasalnya mereka terlalu kaget untuk sekedar memikirkan atau memangil seorang dokter.

"Tadi, Itachi yang menelepon saya."

Jelas Tsunade saat melihat raut kejut dari kliennya. Serentak Mikoto dan Sasuke menoleh kearah Itachi yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ibu, Sasuke sebaiknya kita tunggu diluar sebentar sambil menunggu Tsunade-san selesai memeriksa. Dan sepertinya kami butuh penjelasan darimu Sasuke."

Dan dengan itu mereka meninggalkan Tsunade untuk memeriksa Saskura yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

.

"Jadi Sasuke, siapa perempuan itu? Kau mengenalnya?"

Saat mereka sudah mendudukkan diri diruang keluarga, Itachi langsung memberi Sasuke pertanyaan. Terlihat juga Mikoto yang menunggu jawaban dari putra bungsunya tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke yang menjadi objek dari pertanyaan mereka malah menghela nafas.

"Iya, aku mengenalnya. Haruno Sakura. Kami satu sekolah."

"Dan kau tahu siapa pria yang bersamanya tadi?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Tidak juga. Tapi aku pernah melihatnya melakukan hal yang sama kepada Sakura sebelum ini, meskipun tidak separah ini." Tanpa sadar Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan nama kecilnya.

Mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, Mikoto hanya mampu tercengang. Ya ampun, orang seperti apa dia hingga mampu menyiksa seseorang seperti itu. Kepada perempuan yang masih beranjak dewasa pula, Mikoto tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pria tersebut.

"Er, dia orangtuanya?" Itachi kembali bertanya.

"Kurasa bukan. Sepertinya dia tidak memiliki orangtua lagi."

Sasuke bukan hanya asal bicara. Dia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas mengenai kunjungan pertamanya kerumah Sakura, dan yah Sasuke memang mendengar semua yang terjadi didalam rumah tersebut. Salahkan pria kurang ajar itu yang berbicara dengan berteriak.

"Jadi, sekarang Sakura tidak memiliki siapa-siapa?" Mikoto melancarkan pertanyaan pertamanya.

Sasuke melirik kearah Ibunya sesaat.

"Entahlah."

Dengan berakhirnya jawaban Sasuke, pintu kamar tamu terbuka dan keluarlah Tsunade dengan membawa peralatannya, dan Sasuke segera menuju dokter pribadi keluarganya tersebut disusul dengan Itachi dan Mikoto dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"

"Kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya mengalami luka dibeberapa tubuhnya dan luka tersebut tidak terlalu parah. Akan kuberikan resep obat yang harus diminum dan salep untuk lukanya."

"Lalu apa dia sudah sadar?" Mikotopun bertanya pada Tsunade.

"Belum, dia hanya mengalami shock. Tidak akan lama lagi dia pasti akan sadar."

"Syukurlah."

Mikoto menghela nafas lega, begitu pula dengan Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu ini resepnya dan aku harus segera kembali kerumah sakit sekarang."

Itachi menerima resep yang diberikan oleh Tsunade, sedangkan Mikoto mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Tsunade dan mengantarkan dokter tersebut ke pintu keluar.

"Aku saja yang membeli obat ini. Kurasa apotek belum tutup."

Itachi menawarkan diri untuk membeli obat tersebut. Tapi sebelum pergi tidak ada salahnya menggoda adiknya lagi.

"Jadi kau bisa merawat Haruno berdua saja dikamar."

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan kakaknya hanya memberikan deathglare terbaiknya. Oh, kakaknya ini benar-benar hobi sekali mencari masalah dengannya.

Setelah kepergian Itachi menuju apotek, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tamu dimana Sakura terbaring disana. Setelah memasuki kamar tersebut, Sasuke mengambil kursi kecil dan duduk disamping ranjang.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan datar, namun pandangannya menyiratkan berbagai macam emosi. Marah, takut, bingung, semuanya jadi satu. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya terangkat menuju puncak kepala Sakura, kemudian dengan lembut Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

Apa yang terjadi saat ini, Sasuke tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Bahkan saat tadi dia melihat Sakura yang sedang dipaksa, ditarik menuju mobil yang tak dikenalinya, hal itu tiba-tiba membuat darahnya mendidih. Rasanya ingin sekali tangannya menghajar orang yang menarik Sakura dengan cara seperti itu. Hanya ada perasaan ingin melindungi dan perasaan takut jika Sakura mengalami luka lebih dari ini.

Sulit dijelaskan, namun Sasuke merasa bahwa Sakura memerlukan perlindungan yang lebih dari ini. Dan Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa sebisa mungkin dia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura mengalami hal seperti ini lagi. Meski terdengar aneh bagi Sasuke melakukan hal seperti ini pada orang yang tak begitu dikenalnya, tapi ini memang yang dirasakannya.

Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti saat menyadari ada pergerakan kecil pada kelopak mata Sakura. Menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah mulai sadar, Sasuke memandanginya dan menarik kembali tangannya dari kepala Sakura. Saat Sakura sudah mulai membiasakan diri dengan penerangan diruangan tersebut, Sakura mulai mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan tersebut dan penelusurannya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke.

Hanya ada tatapan yang datar saat Sakura memandang Sasuke, itulah yag dirasakan Sasuke. Namun saat mata Sakura bertatapan langsung dengan onyx milik Sasuke, Sasuke menyadarinya bahwa sosok perempuan yang saat ini sedang terbaring dirumahnya sangatlah rapuh.

Sakura tidak menanyakan hal-hal aneh, karena otaknya cukup mau bekerja disaat seperti ini.

'Mungkin ini dirumah milik Uchiha dan merekalah yang menolongku.'

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" Merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang terjadi, Sasuke mulai menanyakan keadaan Sakura.

Hanya anggukan kepala dari Sakuralah yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Sasuke bingung, terlarut dengan segala pemikiran yang berlalu lalang di otaknya. Sedangkan Sakura mulai menutup kembali matanya hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Mencoba melupakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya beberapa jam atau menit sebelumnya. Sungguh ingin rasanya ia membunuh pria yang memperlakukan dirinya bagaikan budak miliknya. Sakura sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi keangkuhan milik pria tersebut. Hanya ada satu alasan kenapa ia masih betah berada satu lingkungan dengannya.

Dan sungguh, ia tidak pernah berharap bahwa pria yang ada disampingnyalah yang telah menyelamatkannya. Orang yang justru Sakura hindari dari awal.

Seharusnya Sasuke tidak ikut masuk kedalam kehidupannya, meski itu hanya saling mengenal. Oh, Sakura menyesali ini.

Namun, semua kegiatan mereka berdua terhenti saat pintu kamar tersebut terbuka dan sosok Mikoto menyusul masuk kedalam kamar dengan membawa nampan yang sepertinya berisi makanan dan segelas air putih. Melihat ke arah kasur, Mikoto sedikit terkejut namun senang saat melihat Sakura sudah sadar.

"Oh Sakura, kau sudah sadar?"

Setelah menyimpan nampan di meja samping kasur, Mikoto segera menuju kursi yang tadi diduduki Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiri disamping Ibunya yang saat ini sudah menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Saat Sasuke mencoba untuk memandang Sakura, Sasuke sangat yakin bahwa Sakura sedang terkejut dengan semua itu tapi Sasuke juga merasa yakin bahwa tidak ada rasa ketidaksukaan pada sorot matanya. Terlebih lagi tadi sang Ibu memanggil Sakura dengan nama kecilnya.

Sakura yang mendengar sebuah pertanyaan terlontar padanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Bahkan saat kedua tangan wanita cantik itu sedang menggengam tangannya, Sakura tak mampu bereaksi. Seolah-olah memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri, jika dia bergerak maka genggaman wanita itu akan terlepas daritangannya dan menghilang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku sangat khawatir tadi."

Dengan nada yang penuh dengan sirat kelegaan dan senyum keibuan, Mikoto mengatakannya sambil mengelus punggung tangan Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

Sakura yang mendapat perhatian seperti itu, cukup membuatnya terkejut tapi tidak begitu ia tunjukkan. Ingat, Sakura masih pandai menyembunyikan emosinya. Meski bagamanapun Sakura merasa bahwa sebenarnya tidak ada orang yang perlu mengkhawatirkannya, karena sejak kecil dia memang tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu atau menerima pearasaan seperti itu.

Jadi, baginya kata-kata seperti "khawatir" dan "peduli" tidak memiliki makna apapun.

Tapi saat ini, wanita yang sedang menatapnya penuh kelegaan dan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Untuknya. Bukan untuk orang lain. Seseorang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Meskipun telah lama hidup dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan, Sakura tetap berharap bahwa mungkin suatu hari nanti ada seseorang yang akan menyelamatkannya.

Tapi….

Sakura segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Mikoto dengan pelan dan mencoba untuk duduk agar Mikoto tidak curiga saat ia menarik tangannya.

Mikoto yang melihat Sakura berusaha untuk duduk, mencoba membantu Sakura. Setelah Sakura duduk dengan punggung bersandar pada bantal, pintu kamar tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Itachi yang telah membawa obat yang dibelinya tadi.

"Oh Itachi. Kau sudah mendapatkan obatnya?"

Setelah menutup pintu kamar, Itachi segera menghampiri Ibunya dan memberikan obat tersebut pada Ibunya.

"Sudah. Lagipula apotek disini tidak terlalu jauh, bu." Mikoto segera menerima obat itu dan menyimpannya diatas nampan yang tadi dibawanya.

"Baguslah. Nah, Sakura sekarang makan dulu lalu setelah itu kau bisa minum obat."

Mikoto segera mengambil mangkuk yang ada diatas nampan dan berniat untuk menyapi Sakura karena melihat keadaan pergelangan Sakura yang sepertinya masih memiliki luka disana.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Uchiha-san. Saya akan memakannya nanti."

Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya untuk pertema kalinya sejak dia sadar. Mikoto yang menerima penolakan lembut dari Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Tapi luka dipergelangan tanganmu bagaimana?" Mikoto masih berusaha membujuk Sakura.

"Ini tidak seberapa Uchiha-san. Saya akan melakuaknnya sendiri nanti."

Sebenarnya Sakura juga merasa tidak enak menolak niat baik wanita dihadapannya sakarang. Hanya saja Sakura tidak ingin membiarkan hatinya merasa nyaman dengan keadaan ini karena perasaan takut yang ada pada dirinya.

Merasa percuma memaksa Sakura untuk bersedia disuapi, Mikoto mengembalikkan mangkuk makanan kepada nampannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi setelah ini kau harus memakan makanannya ya, lalu minum obat yang didekat gelas itu, nah lalu setelah itu kau harus kembali beristirahat. Oh dan jangan lupa unuk mengoleskan salep pada luka-lukamu agar cepat sembuh, dan…"

Perkataan Mikoto berhenti saat Sasuke menepuk pundak ibunya pelan.

"Ibu, Sakura pasti sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Jadi Ibu jangan terlalu khawatir seperti itu."

Sasuke mengatakannya sambil tersenyum kecil, geli, mendengar Ibunya mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Dan sekali lagi tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah memanggil Sakura dengan nama kecilnya dan hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut meskipun tidak begitu terlihat pada ekspresi wajahnya.

"Iya bu, lagipula sepertinya nanti Sasu-chan akan cemburu jika Ibu mengkhawatirkan dan memberi perhatian pada orang lain."

"Kak!"

Mikoto hanya terkekekh geli mendapatkan perlakuan kedua anaknya, terutama Sasuke yang kini sedang menahan malu. Yah, meski bagaimananpun, dirinya hanya mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Meski aneh merasa khawatir kepada seseorang yang mungkin baru ditemuinya, tapi sebagai sosok Ibu, Mikoto tidak bisa tidak khawatir pada Sakura.

Hei, bukankah perasaan Mikoto sama dengan perasaan Sasuke.

Apalagi sebenarnya Mikoto sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Dan Mikoto segera merasa kecewa saat ada orang yang memperlakukan seorang gadis cantik ini. Memangnya dimana orangtuanya berada? Hingga tidak mementingkan keadaan anaknya.

"Ya, Sepertinya kalian benar. Nah kalau begitu kami tinggal dulu ya, Sakura. Kalau kau sudah selesai makan, kau simpan saja di nampan itu. Tidak usah keluar, langsung istirahat saja ya?"

Sakura sempat melamun namun Sakura segera menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, Itachi, Sasuke ayo keluar. Semoga istirahatmu nyaman ya Sakura."

Setelah mengatakan ucapan terakhir, Mikoto dan kedua anaknya segera pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Sesaat setelah kamar tersebut hanya dihuni oleh Sakura, Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

'Tidak, aku tidak boleh merasa nyaman dengan ini semua. Cukup bersikap seperti biasa dan semuanya akan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Meskipun ini tidak menyenangkan, aku tidak bisa melibatkan orang lain dalam kehidupanku.'

Meski begitu Sakura tetap mengambil mangkuk tersebut dan mencoba untuk memakannya, karena memang sejak tadi siang Sakura belum makan apa-apa. Perutnya sudah cukup sakit menahan lapar. Sakura makan dengan lahap hingga tidak ditemukan sisa dalam mangkuknya.

Setelah selesai dengan makanannya, Sakura segera meminum obat yang sudah disediakan oleh Nyonya Uchiha tadi. Meski dirinya tidak boleh terhanyut dengan suasana tadi, tetap saja Sakura harus menghormati kebaikan keluarga Uchiha yang sudah mau repot-repot menyelamatkannya.

Sebelum Sakura terlelap, Sakura sempat memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Karena tidak mungkin Ia harus terus tinggal menumpang dirumah Uchiha, tapi kembali kerumahnya yang lama juga bukan pilihan yang bagus. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Lagipula Sakura sudah tidak sudi untuk bertemu dengan Orochimaru lagi.

Terlalu lama memikirkannya, membuat Sakura terlelap secara tidak sadar, karena efek obatpun sepertinya sudah mulai bekerja.

* * *

**Errr Haii.. **

Iya maaf, maaf, aku tau aku telat ngepublish ini tapi ya salahkan keadaan yang udah kelas 3 dan harus menghadapi UN sebentar lagi. alhasil ortu menyita waktu berhargaku dengan laptopku tercinteh. semoga dimaafin yaa...

**Special thanks to : hanazono yuri, suket alang-alang, Animea-Khunee-Chan, axwdgs, guest, me, hayasaka ikabara, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q, Re UchiHaru Chan, Luca Marvell, .1, Miss. M, 021, agil, tafis, mantika mochi, Kuro Shiina, SakuSasu, Resa, ddahliana1, sakura uchiha stivani.**

dan kayaknya aku belom pernah bales review satu per satu ya, cobain ah :

**hanazono yuri : **Errr, segini udah panjang belom?

**suket alang alang :** maaf kalau pendek. tinggal dirumah Sasuke ga ya? wah saya juga ga tau. tanya aja sama Sakuranya hehe

**Animea-Khunee-Chan : **Horee juga juga ^^

**axwdgs :** hehe maaf ya kalau lama, habis status udah kelas tiga jadi ya begitulah.

**guest : **udah panjang belom? kira-kira rasa penasarannya udah kejawab dichapter ini belom?

**Me : **Hallo salam kenal juga Me ^-^. ga apa-apa kok ga login juga. err bukan, Orochimaru itu bukan bapaknya Sakura.

**hayasaka ikabara : **ceritanya udah dilanjut kok. segini udah panjang belom?

Maaf semuanya kalau selama 5 chapter ini ceritanya masih pendek-pendek. Engga tau kenapa saya selalu mendapatkan masalah dalam penyusunan kata, jadi malah ga nyambung gitu. Jadi masih rada susah kalau bikin yang panjang. Tapi saya selalu ngusahain kok, demi kalian hehe

Dan kayaknya untuk chpater depan saya ga bisa update cepat, karena sudah dijelaskan tadi, status saya udah kelas 3 dan orantua benar-benar membatasi penggunaan laptop plus ide suka tiba-tiba menghilang karena kehadiran molekul-molekul diotak, jadi kayaknya bakal lama buat update.

Tapi saya bakal lanjutin kok. ya usahain sembunyi-sembunyi gitu.

yosh, makasih yang udah mantengin sampe chapter ini.

RnR? Please


End file.
